idk_what_to_name_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Emberdale
Emberdale = Town made by: Dianna = = Current leader/mayor/governor/WHATEVER: No actual mayor, but most turn to Calora Erebme as unofficial leader = = Playlist: Radioactive on repeat probably = = Element: Fire = Take what you need, give all you can. * Troll Buddha Such is the way of life in the lowblood town of Emberdale. Each resident provides for the town in any way they can, and is, in turn, provided for. If it was a big town, this would never work. However, there are only ever a few dozen residents living there at any given time, so it really all works out. The close-knit community was founded three solar sweeps ago by a group of strong-willed BUOYs (Burgundy-Umber-Ochre-Yellowgreens) who managed to hijack a small fleet of constructor drones. Only a few of its current residents were present at its beginning, as Emberdale has an unfortunately high mortality rate. Although the town is very new, it has endured enough hardships to make it seem like it has been through several wars. The unity and cohabitation of so many lowbloods has angered countless elitist highbloods, triggering many attacks on the town. Some highblood gangs treat these attacks as practice for more worthy opponents, while others pillage the town as a game. They kill residents, destroy buildings, vandalize things… you know. Kid stuff. When residents successfully fight back, the attackers tend to retreat rather than engage in a fair fight. These attacks take a heavy toll on the town, but not heavy enough to disband the community. Survivors only come closer together and redouble their defenses. Some of the hives have started to build shelters, where trolls can hide out until the raid is over. Others have created areas in which trolls can train and refine their fighting skills. Lowbloods cannot hope to physically overpower highbloods, but many hope to outskill them. The overall aesthetic of the town is “Post-Apocalyptic Positive”, which many have translated as "shit's broken, but we deal with it." Culture The town operates on a system colloquially known as a Red Economy. In human terms, it's basically communist. Everyone provides whatever goods or services they can, and in return receives whatever they need. For external commerce, some members of the community engage in FLARP, theft, external trade, or other means of acquiring money with which to purchase things they cannot get within Emberdale. The system is not perfectly independent, but they can get by. Often, Emberdale is attacked by casteists who cannot resist the large concentration of lowbloods and cullables that are attracted to its communal lifestyle. As a result, the town is in a near-constant state of disrepair, disaster recovery, and disaster preparation. Trolls spend their time providing their good or service, honing their combat skills, and rebuilding and reinforcing hives and structures. There is a theatre in town, when anyone bothers to dust it off and put on a show. The last people in charge of the theatre died a few attacks ago, however, so there has only been an occasional performance since then. Residents * Calora Erebme * Katnis Eveene * Glynen Dooley * Realae Alucar * Garret Baurst History As previously stated, it was founded by a bunch of rebels that have nearly all since died. There are probably lots of instances of really nasty attacks on the town, many of which have gone down in history. Feel free to BS a few, incorporate your own trolls as participants, w/e. There is one catastrophe that is infamous in the town, however, occurring about two sweeps ago. Most don't know the details, but it is clear that Calora Erebme and Katnis Eveene were involved in the hive fire that burned Priama Edeane's hive to the ground, killing her. It is a notable event because it may be one of the only instances of destruction during a time of peace. One other event has escalated in infamy, once again involving Calora Erembe, who is presently seeking to step down from her place of power. "Curse" Not really a curse, it just gets attacked a lot because it is way too close to Pyredge. Active Groups Team Quake, a FLARPing group which provides income for the town. Probably some kind of merchants' guild? Geography With an oceanic cliff-face on one side of the town and a dense forest on the other, Emberdale's location is only deceptively safe. The cliff slants off to a gentle slope to a pebbly beach just beyond the town line, only bottlenecking attacks from the sea. The forest allows some guerrilla tactics from either side if Emberdale sees the attack coming, but otherwise it only provides cover for attackers, giving them the element of surprise against the town. The forest is an excellent source of game and vegetation, however, providing hunter and gatherer trolls a place to find food for the village. The seashore is also a great source of fish, and sometimes trinkets of dubious magical value wash up on the beach from who-knows-where. It takes quite a bit of courage to spend too much time by the beach, however, as it is not uncommon for fishertrolls to be pulled in by their own fishing lines. After all, it doesn't take long for a seadweller to swim to Emberdale's coast from Atlantis. Drownings have decreased, however, since unofficial leader Calora Erebme became moirails with seadweller Galeos Bekvam, who seems to provide a certain level of protection for the beach. Almost as though he is some kind of sand guardian, guardian of the sand. Unconfirmed Headcanons GIVE THEM TO ME